One Piece 2nd Generation: Battle Royale Part 2
Marines stormed through the town, every pirate hid in the shadows. Stores and shops closed down, and total control was handed to the marines. Several marines grabbed pedestrians, and waved wanted posters in their face. "We are on the look out for the Super Rookie, Roku The Gladiator! If you are harboring him, you will be sent to Impel Down." Civilians cringed at the name. "Ha!" Shouted Wayward. "Impel Down?! Really? I escaped that hell hole." Marines gave menacing stares at Wayward. "Ooh!! I'm so scared." He mocked. He flicked them off. "If you wanna fight, than I'll give you one." The marines charged at Wayward, he transformed into a Wyvern hybrid and flapped his wings sending high pressured air slices towards them. The marines flew back into carts and each other. When they were all down he reverted to normal. "I'm getting tired of the Navy." All the boarded up places opened up and life returned to the streets. People bursted out of stores and pubs and ran into the street. Wayward slowly walked away, but is stopped by a little girl. "Thank you mister." She smiled. "Don't thank me kid." He walks away. Jericho, Raion, Hiroka, and Fantasia waited for him. "Did you have fun?" Asked Fantasia. Her devilish smile grew on her face. "Don't give me that." He walks past without even acknowledging them. "Whats up his ass?" "He's just worried." Reassured Hiroka. "Kent hasn't woken up yet. He's saddened...he's softer than he lets on." They all walk towards the ship. The walk was filled with awkward silence. Awaiting on the ship was Axel with a little grin. "Hey everyone!" Wayward jumped aboard the ship without talking. "Whats with you?" He doesn't say a word and continues to the lower decks. "Well then....Guess who's awake?!" In the lower decks you could hear screams of happiness. "I guess he found out." The team rushed onto the ship and ran downstairs. In the infirmary, Kent sat in the bed. "Hi everyone!" "KENT!!" They all rushed to give him a group hug. "Ow! Ow!! Guys I'm glad to see you too, but that hurts." They slowly let him go. "Thanks....sooo....two things...how long was I out? Cause Faust won't tell me. And Whats been going on?" "You've been out for three weeks." Said Fantasia. "And we've been fighting the marines. They've been on the look out for you, and this guy named Roku." "Roku?" "Yeah. We met him when we came back from the future... Ya know that blonde guy." He looks at Raion. "Not me you dumbass!!" "That other blonde guy.. The one that was fighting against Kizaru." Kent's face was puzzled. "..............Oh!!! That guy!! Raion! Do you have his wanted poster?" He nodded and went through his posters and pulled out one that read Roku The Gladiator. "He has a bounty of 270,000,000. Higher than Jericho's." "And yours!" Jericho remarked. Kent took the poster, "A Super Rookie. He seems like a cool guy." "He's the strongest one Physically...it says that he's destroyed two gates of justice. You must be insanely strong to do that." Kent studied the poster. "Uhh...Why are they hunting us then?" "We disrupted their fight and allowed him to escape. So we are affiliated." Announced Jericho. Noise came from the upper decks. Small laughs and snickers leaked through the walls. "Ugh." Him and Axel went to the upper decks. Kent got up to his feet and was met by a wall of his crew mates. "What? I wanna help." "NO!" They yelled in unison. "You just got better, you can't put your body in that kind of stress just yet." Faust explained. He urged Kent to lay back down. He sat down and folded his arms. - On the upper decks the ship was being attacked by pirates. When Jericho and Axel got to the top, they all stopped and looked at them. "Axel..I'm gonna let you crack a few skulls. Then Ima need you to go back down." Axel nodded his head and charged at the nearest pirate. He grabbed his leg and slammed him into the deck of the ship, then threw him into the others. They drew their weapons, Swords raised and guns blared. Axel looked at Jericho. "Axel.....Get a few more in...I know you're not satisfied yet." Axel grabbed a few of them and slammed them into each other and threw them overboard. They just kept coming, and he just kept fighting. He sent out a punch into a group of them that sent them flying. More and more kept getting on the ship. Jericho walked up to the middle, "Axel go to the lower decks....I don't want you to get hurt." He flung off the fighters and went downstairs. The enemy surrounded Jericho. "One versus an entire crew! We are-" "I don't care who you are...I'm just a little mad." A vein grew on his forehead. A shockwave flashed from Jericho, knocking out everyone around him. They dropped one by one, none stood a chance. He stood there for a while then started to drop them on shore. Clapping his hands, Kent was sitting on a barrel on the upper deck. "I see you've finally gotten control over your Haoshoku Haki." "Yeah." A small smile formed on his face. "So...whats our next move? We can't just sit here." "I know...besides soon the marines will realize Roku's not on the archipelago, then come after us....but we can get our ship coated." "Coated?" "It's a bubble coating that'll let us travel underwater to Fishman Island. I hear all the Super Rookies have Gathered there for something." Kent got to his feet. "So how do we get our ship coated?" "Silvers Rayleigh." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Battle Royale Arc